


Alyssa's adventures. Total drama island.

by Tryingmikeywinters



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: With the different coloured eyes and possibly tragic adoption story, 16 year old Alyssa Mauve Anderson joins 22 other teens in a related show her friend prompted her to audition for.Join Alyssa on her adventure in making new friends, trying to win some big bucks, and accidentally falling in love.
Relationships: Trent (Total Drama)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa sits at her desk, staring at her computer blankly as her friend babbles on about some show that was starting that people could audition for.

“And why are you telling me this?” Alyssa finally asks as she turns her chair around.

“So you can audition!” her friend Sierra speaks, sounding way too enthusiastic for Alyssa’s liking.

“You know, Chris is going to be the host” Sierra states, and if heart eyes could take a physical form, Sierra, well, you know, she’d have heart eyes.

“Of course, you know that Chris is the host” Alyssa mumbles as she turns back to her computer, continuing her interesting quest in staring at it blankly, and avoiding doing her homework.

“What was that?”.

“I said why don’t you audition!” Alyssa lies, once again turning to Sierra.

“I did think about it, but I might audition for a later season if they have any. And anyway, I want you to try! It might be good for you. You can get out of the house; you can make new friends” Sierra lists as she lays back on Alyssa’s comfortable bed.

“You’re my friend” Alyssa states, looking around her yellow themed room.

“I’m your only friend” Sierra corrects, rolling over to lie on her stomach.

“Come on! I really think this could be good for you” Sierra smiles, moving to sit up. Alyssa doesn’t even flinch when the purple haired girl falls off of the bed in her quest to get up.

Alyssa sighs, prompting Sierra to squeal.

“Fine, I’ll do it. On the condition that you help me with everything” Alyssa speaks, crossing her arms as she watches Sierra stand up.

“Of course, of course! Hey, maybe you should get your brother to audition?” Sierra suggests, failing at being sly. Alyssa chuckles. Sierra has had a crush on her brother from the moment she met him. But Cody being Cody, he doesn’t even realise.

“So, what do I have to do?” Alyssa asks, watching as Sierra moves to ger bag, pulling out her vlogging equipment.

“You have to send in a video audition. You pretty much do anything that show cases you. You can talk about yourself, maybe say why you want to be on the show, or show off a talent. Originally, I thought we could set up the tripod upstairs, but then I realised you could just vlog! You’re a natural at it, and it will show your personality!” Sierra smiles, turning the camera on before handing it to Alyssa.

“That’s a really good idea Sierra. Well, here goes” Alyssa breaths before turning the camera to her face.

“Hi, people in charge. I’m Alyssa Mauve Anderson. I go bye Lys, Lyssa, Aly, Mae, Mauve, And Alyssa Mauve Anderson! My mum likes to call me that when I’m in trouble. A bit too long for a nickname in my opinion” Alyssa chuckles.

“My friend put me up to this. Says I could make more friends. But who needs multiple friends when I can annoy my one friend for the rest of our lives?” Alyssa asks the camera before eying Sierra, who chuckles.

“So! About me. I have a brother the same age as me, his name is Cody. I’m thinking of getting him to audition too. Hey, did absolutely no one say ‘same age? Must be twins!’. I am actually adopted! I’ve been with the Anderson family for six years now, and they’ve been great. They’re super supportive” Alyssa smiles.

“My friend, want to go by Si on camera?” Alyssa asks, looking past the camera. Sierra nods.

“Si has been there for the long run. We were neighbours, we went to kindy together. We grew up together. She was there through my adoption. She’s been great. I wouldn’t trade her for the world” Alyssa speaks, wiping a stray tear and smiling at Sierra, who had started to tear up as well.

“Ah, no soppy shit” Alyssa chuckles.

“So, some of the things I like that probably don’t interest anyone. I like art. I try most mediums, but painting and digital art has to be my favourite. Here are some of my pieces” Alyssa speaks, standing up to point the camera at her work.

“I also like to wright and read. And I love watching movies and tv shows. If you couldn’t tell, I like the colour yellow. I have a weird fascination with dinosaurs. What else, Si?” Alyssa asks, looking from her paintings to Sierra.

“Mae loves video games, she likes to explore abandon buildings, is a super geek” Sierra states, laughing at the look her friend sent her.

“Loves the outdoors, and is just a great person in general” Sierra smiles.

“Aww Si, you don’t have to lie to make me look better” Alyssa speaks before giggling with her friend.

“I think that’s it honestly- “.

“She models!” Sierra interrupts. Alyssa blinks before nodding.

“Oh yeah! Ma’s a fashion designer, and I get to model for her. I also draw fake tattoos on some of the models for the photoshoots, it’s super fun” Alyssa grins.

“Ok, now I think that’s it. I hope you’ll consider me! And even if I’m not chosen, I hope this amused whoever’s watching. Bye!”. Alyssa waves and smiles at the camera before pressing stop.

“I didn’t move around as much as I would have liked, but how was it?” Alyssa asks, handing the camera to Sierra, who takes her spot at her computer.

“That was great! They’ll be stupid not to choose you. Now, you sit back and relax, and I’ll help you with sending it off” Sierra states, sending Alyssa a smile. Alyssa smiles back before sitting on her bed, watching as Sierra works her magic.

*****

“She’s perfect for the show! She has a great personality, she’s humorous. Has a famous mum, possibly tragic backstory. We need to have her on the show” Chris states, grinning at the large flatscreen tv that lined the wall. Chef nods from his spot besides him, writing down Alyssa’s name under the twenty two teenagers Chris had chosen for the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler chapter to show more of Alyssa's personality.

Alyssa stares at her computer in disbelief, mouth dropped open as she reads the email over again and again. She couldn’t believe it. She had been chosen to be apart of the reality show! 

Fumbling with her phone, she quickly texts Sierra, who texts back only a few seconds later, saying that she was coming right over. As she’s waiting for Sierra, she moves toward her door, opening it and calling out to her parents and brother. 

“Guys! I got chosen for Total Drama!” she shouts as she rushes down the stairs, almost crashing into her brother at the bottom.  
“That’s great honey!” her mum calls from the kitchen.

“Did you get in too?” Alyssa asks her brother, who nods.  
“Oh fuck yeah!” Alyssa grins, excited.  
“What? You wouldn’t be embarrassed to have your brother be on tv with you?” Cody questions as he walks along side his sister towards the kitchen.  
“Nah. Real question is. Will you be embarrassed to be seen with me on tv” Alyssa grins.  
“Me, be embarrassed to be seen with you on tv? Of course,” Cody nods, chuckling at Alyssa’s sputtering and running off before she could punch his arm. 

Shaking her head with a grin, the blonde walks into the kitchen, smiling at her mum who was currently baking. 

“So, we both got in! we were sent emails with all the information. Times, dates, places and such. And we were given a list of things to pack. We leave in three days” Alyssa explains, eyeing her mum as she sneaks a freshly baked cookie to her brother.

“My babies are going to be on a tv show! Oh, how wonderful” their mum smiles, looking up at the sound of someone knocking on the door.  
“Oh! That would be Sierra” Alyssa explains before rushing for the front door, quickly pulling it open. The best friends grin at each other before heading up to Alyssa’s room. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to be on the show!” Sierra speaks, dropping her bag on the floor before flopping onto the bed.  
“Neither can I! And Cody will be on the show too! We’re leaving in three days. Did you want to stay the night the day before I leave?’ Alyssa asks as she prints out the list of things she and her brother needed to pack.  
“Of course!” Sierra grins. Alyssa chuckles before going over everything that was said in the email.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyssa smiles to herself as she watches the world go by, staring at this and that. Easily getting distracted as she points out various things to Cody, from sea life, to the birds in the sky, to other boats in the ocean. Cody just chuckles as he sits back, listening to her ramble on about Mosasaurs, after she had only just pointed out a boat in the distance. His sister wasn’t for everyone, but he liked being around her. Watching her go through ten topics in a few minutes is amusing, as well as how distracted she gets. And while not everyone enjoys her rambling, Cody and his parents did. Alyssa always had something interesting to say. And admittedly, he’s probably learnt more from Alyssa’s random facts and rambling then he has at school.

Before she can continue her rambling, Cody distracts her by pointing out the island.

Standing, Alyssa smiles to herself when the boat stops alongside the dock where a man with black hair stands. That must be Chris, the man that had emailed her and her brother.

“Cody! The Code-ster. The Code-Meister!” Chris greets Cody as he walks onto the dock. Alyssa chuckles quietly when they finger gun at each other.  
“Dude, psyched to be here man” Cody smirks, putting on a confident front that amuses Alyssa.  
“I see the ladies have arrived” he points out, walking past two attractive blondes and an attractive brunette.

“Alyssa, Lys, Lyssa!” Chris speaks once Cody had walked to the end of the dock, amusing Alyssa with the nickname thing.  
“Hey Chris” Alyssa speaks as she gets off of the boat, smirking to herself when she feels eyes on her.  
“So” she starts, staring at the ‘Camp Wawanakwa’ sign.  
“Gotta read the fine print huh?” she speaks, grinning when Chris barks out a laugh before nodding. Smiling to herself, Alyssa moves towards the end of the dock, soaking up the attention as some of the campers stare at her appreciatively.

Eyeing the campers, Alyssa drifts towards the cute goth, and the handsome black-haired guy with a guitar strapped to his back. Ignoring Chris who was greeting new campers, Alyssa turns to the goth, and the guitar dude.

“Hey. I’m Alyssa, Cody’s sister” she greets, smiling at them. The goth stares at her in confused surprise, while guitar dude smiles at her.  
“I’m Trent, this is Gwen. It’s nice to meet you” Trent speaks. Alyssa smiles, glad to have a name for the cute pair.  
“Glad to have some names, I was calling you the goth and guitar dude in my head” Alyssa admits with smile, eyes lighting up when the pair chuckles.  
“You’re Cody’s sister?” someone else pipes up. Alyssa turns to see one of the attractive blondes Cody has passed oh so confidently. The one in the light blue hoodie, who was holding a surf board that had admittedly caught Alyssa’s attention.  
“Oh! I’m Bridgette by the way”. Happy to have another name, Alyssa smiles.  
“Yeah, I’m Cody’s sister. Though adopted” Alyssa explains, watching as they look at her in surprise. Before they could say anything else, the campers are distracted by the arrival of someone named Justin, who had caught the female campers attention.

“I like your pants” the large blonde, Owen, Alyssa believes was his name, speaks, complimenting Justin’s pants.  
“Thanks’ man” Justin smiles.  
“Cause they look like they’re all worn out” Owen laughs awkwardly.  
“Did you buy them like that?” he questions. Alyssa raises an eyebrow, staring at the interaction in amusement.  
“Uh no. Just had them a while” Justin explains before walking towards the other campers to get away from the awkward conversation.  
“Oh, cool” Owen smiles before turning away from the campers to wack his head, muttering ‘stupid’ under his breath.

“And that’s on bi panic” Alyssa mutters, smiling to herself as Gwen snorts, while Trent smiles in amusement.

After the last camper is introduced, Chris explains that he needed a group photo for the promos. Shrugging to herself, Alyssa stays with Gwen and Trent, smiling when she’s gently pulled between them. She feels her face heat up slightly as Gwen rests a hand on her shoulder, while Trent rests a hand around her waist. In return, Alyssa has an arm around Gwen’s waist, and a hand on Trent’s shoulder. Eyeing them, Alyssa smirks to herself when she sees the red hue standing out against Gwen’s pale face.

“Ok! One, two, three. Oh, forgot the lens cap! Ok, hold that pose. Wait, cards full, hang on” Chris speaks, fumbling with the camera. Leshawna rolls her eyes.

“Come on man, my face is starting to freeze” she speaks, glaring at Chris.  
“Got it. Okay. Everyone say Wawanakwa!” Chris speaks, smiling happily as he holds the camera up.

“Wawanak-FUCK” Alyssa shouts when the dock snaps, dropping everyone into the water. She grumbles to herself as she swims for the beach. She felt like something was up. But of course, she realised too late. Sighing, she squeezes the water out of her bun before looking around, making sure the others were ok. Seeing everyone swimming to the beach, or climbing onto the broken dock, she relaxes.

“Ok guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in ten minutes” Chris orders before making his way off of the dock. Alyssa glares at his retreating form before squeezing the water from her dress.

“You ok?” a voice asks. Alyssa looks up, surprised but also happy to see Trent, who was looking at her in concern. She nods.  
“Annoyed, wet, cold, but otherwise fine. How about you? And Gwen?”. Trent smiles at her concern.  
“We’re ok. Come on, lets head to the campfire pit. Who knows what Chris will do if we’re late” Trent speaks, grinning when Alyssa chuckles.

Making sure Gwen was with them, Alyssa smiles to herself, trying to hold back the joke she had wanted to make after seeing a drenched Gwen.

“I’m sensing a joke behind that smile” Gwen suddenly speaks, calling her out. Alyssa just smiles sheepishly. Gwen grins.  
“Go on then, I want to hear it” Gwen encourages. Trent raises an eyebrow in amusement, curious to hear what her joke was.  
“So, you don’t melt when you get wet?”. Her joke is structured as a question, the blond being worried that Gwen would be offended. Her worries melt away though when Gwen laughs, Trent snickering quietly from besides them.

“Oh, I think I’m going to like you” Gwen smirks, eyes lighting up slightly at Alyssa’s red cheeks. Cursing herself mentally for blushing, Alyssa continues her walk with the pair, choosing a random log to sit on when they get to the campfire pit, smiling when Trent and Gwen sit on either side of her.

“Ok guys” Chris speaks, moving to stand in front of the campers.  
“This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks, the campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends, you dig?” Chris starts. Alyssa eyes Trent and Gwen, who had looked at each other before looking at her.

“The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win one hundred, thousand dollars!” Chris explains. The talk of money has everyone suddenly excited to be on the island. Alyssa couldn’t even imagine what she’d do with that type of money. That was a hell of a lot of chicken nuggets.

“Excuse me? What will the sleeping arrangements be? Because I’d like to request a bunk under one of them” the guy with the neon green mohawk and cool piercings speaks, pointing at the pretty girl with the black hair and long legs. It takes Trent and Gwen grumbling under their breath for Alyssa to realise the mohawk dude had pointed to her as well. Alyssa just raises an eyebrow, slightly amused, rather than offended.

“They’re not co-ed, are they?” the girl with the black hair asks. Alyssa didn’t know everyone’s names yet.  
“No. Girls get one side of the cabin; guys get the other” Chris explains.  
“Now, here’s the deal. We’re gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Alyssa, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as, the Screaming Gophers!” Chris speaks. Ignoring the name, Alyssa smiles at Gwen and Trent, who smile back. Alyssa was happy, not only did she have her brother on her team, but she had Gwen and Trent. Plus, Leshawna and Kadie seemed nice enough, and Noah had caught her interest. Heather she was cautious of, Owen was loud, Beth didn’t seem bad, Lindsay was cute, and Justin, well, he hadn’t done anything to get on her good or bad side yet.

“The rest of you over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold. You guys will be officially known as the Killer Bass!” Chris explains.

There were some members from the other team that Alyssa wouldn’t mind having on her team. Bridgette for one. Geoff was another. DJ seemed like a big sweetheart, Tyler wasn’t someone she’d usually talk to, but he didn’t seem too bad. Sadie seemed nice enough. Izzy was, interesting. Courtney she wasn’t sure of. Ezekiel was, well, Ezekiel. Duncan she wouldn’t mind getting to know. Eva and Harold, she realistically probably wouldn’t talk to.

“All right campers. You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition. You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know what you’re thinking. Or just get something off your chest. All right, any questions? Cool. Let’s find your cabins. Gophers, you’re in the east cabin, Bass, you’re in the west” Chris explains.

“Bunk beds? Isn’t that a little summer camp?’ Heather question.  
“That’s the idea, genius” Gwen speaks, smiling slightly when Alyssa snorts quietly.

“You’re so smart, I feel that” Cody suddenly speaks, smiling at Gwen.

*Confessional*

“There’s no way my brother and I have the same taste in girls” Alyssa groans.

*End of confessional*

“Shouldn’t you be on the boys side?” Gwen questions before practically yeeting Cody out of the cabin. Alyssa chuckles to herself before making her way into the cabin.

“Bunk mates?” she questions, eyeing Gwen who had set her bag on one of the top bunks. Gwen smiles slightly and nods.  
“You ok with having the bottom bunk?” the goth questions. Alyssa nods, setting her bags on the bottom bunk. Deciding to unpack later, Alyssa gets up from the bottom bunk, making her way to the cabin porch.

“Excuse me, Chris? Is there, uh, a chaperone of any kind in this facility here?”. Alyssa grins at Geoff’s question.  
“You’re all sixteen years old. As old as a counsellor in training at a regular summer camp. So other than myself, you’ll be unsupervised” Chris explains. Alyssa smirks to herself.  
“You’ve got half an hour to unpack and meet me in the main lodge, starting now” Chris speaks before walking off. Alyssa, who had planned to unpack later, shrugs to herself before walking back inside the cabin, deciding to get the unpacking over and done with.

“You like art?” Gwen asks as she eyes Alyssa’s sketchbook. The Goth had unpacked already, and seemed to be waiting for Alyssa.

“I do. You?” she questions. Gwen nods.  
“I’ll have to show you my art at some point” Alyssa smiles, shoving her sketchbook back into her bag.  
“I’d like that” Gwen smiles.  
“Ok, I’m done” Alyssa smiles, stretching before walking out of the cabin and towards the main lodge, Gwen walking besides her.

Inside the main lodge, they’re greeted by a very angry man named Chef, who worked in the kitchen. The campers learn very early on to not cross him.

“Welcome to the main lodge everyone, your challenge starts in one hour!” Chris explains with a smile that Alyssa did not like.

“What do you think they’ll make us do?” Alyssa hears Katie ask from the other table.

“It’s our first challenge. How hard can it be?” DJ smiles. Alyssa sighs, shaking her head.

“We’re probably fucked”.


End file.
